


Would You Wait on Me, Hon?

by orsohelpme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anesthesia, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Marriage, Minor Surgery, One Shot, Temporary Amnesia, daves hot and shes in awe, jades fucked out guys, nothing is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsohelpme/pseuds/orsohelpme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let your body go when you fall/Fall on me</p><p>Jade gets her wisdom teeth out, and subsequently forgets one pretty important part of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Wait on Me, Hon?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [ Drunk in the Woods ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Skfb2Cs2yLQ) by WALK THE MOON  
> Watch [ this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8) before you read this!!!! itll make a lot more sense!!!!!!!!  
> Please don t ask me why Jade is in the hospital to get her wisdom teeth removed ple as e do no t plllleeeaasssseeee

When Jade came back into consciousness, the only thing she sees is the flimsy white ceiling tiles telltale of a doctor's office. And then she feels the gauze stuffed in her mouth and remembers something about anesthesia for her teeth but she can't really remember _why_ she needed anesthesia for her teeth. She sighs softly and wiggles a bit because she feels like she’s been laying down for centuries.

"Jade? Are you with us?" It's John, she can tell that instantly, but he kinda sounds like he's separated from her by a lot of blankets.

Jade turns herself onto her side and, sure enough, there's her brother in all his scruffy glory. Her eyes are REALLY blurry, wow. "Bro! Hi!" And then she giggles because her voice sounds sooooo funny with all that gauze.

"Hey! Man I was beginning to think you'd become the next sleeping beauty!" He shoots her a cheeky grin and she can't help but laugh hysterically. He is SO funny!!!!!

"Joooohn you're SOO funny!!" She sits up now, because lying on her side is uncomfortable, and stretches out her arms. "What's wrong with my teeth?"

"You had to get your wisdom teeth pulled." This voice comes from the other side of the bed and her gaze snaps over to meet a super, SUPER hot guy. "Nothing too serious, you know. They said the drugs they put you on would make you loopy for a while though, so they're keeping you here for a bit." Holy shit, this guy is so cute. He's got the prettiest shade of light blonde hair she's ever seen, and a jawline she could cut herself on. And his TEETH!!!! So white!!! And his dark skin is so flawless and he's wearing these weird sunglasses pushed up on top of his head but that's okay because that means she gets to see his EYES!! They're red! The most beautiful eyes she's ever seen in her entire life! And they look like they've got specks of gold in them and his eyelashes holy shit--

"Jade?" His mouth ticks up into a half-smile and she realizes she's been staring.

"Who's that?" It's directed at John and it comes out funny with all the gauze shoved in her mouth and she knows vaguely that she sounds like she's three but she HAS to know who he is.

But then she wonders if this is the wrong thing to ask because super cute guy's eyebrows knit together and his eyes go really sad and worried and his mouth turns down and no no no someone this pretty doesn't deserve to look sad she's sorry, she's SO sorry--

"Jade, that's Dave." John's speaking to her gently and she turns to look at him wide-eyed, so confused--why does he look so SAD--"That's Dave, your husband."

"Husband..." Jade stares into John's eyes, confusion clear in them as she mulls over the word. "He's....he's MY husband???"

John just looks really concerned, and answers tentatively. "Yes?"

Holy shit. Her eyes go wide and her mouth drops as she turns to look at this guy--Dave--and back at her brother in shock. She's incredulous. She cannot believe this. He is so attractive.

John just continues to look really concerned, though, and she doesn't know why because this is a GLORIOUS miracle!! She would be dancing if she could.

"YOU'RE my husband????" She places her hands delicately on Dave's (her husband! her husband???) cheeks.

"Yeah, babe. One and only. Till death do us part and all that jazz." He's saying it jokingly but his eyes are still hurt and she wants to make him stop looking like a kicked puppy but she's just so--

"Holy shit!!!” Dave flinches, like she’d slapped him. “How did I end up with someone so HOT??"

There's a moment or two of stunned silence and then John bursts into laughter beside her and Dave's mouth turns up into a full-fledged grin. And that makes him ten times MORE attractive and this is just alarming. This level of hotness should not be legal.

"John, are you sure he's my husband?" This is honestly surreal.

"Yes, Jade." He manages to spit out while cackling. "The one and only."

"How are you so hot???" Jade stares into Dave's (HER HUSBAND!!!!!!) eyes, searching for the answer. But he doesn't give her one because his cheeks start to turn red and she can tell that he's embarrassed by the way his mouth draws in and his eyes shift away. She gasps because he is honestly just so cute, she absolutely cannot deal with this, and lets go of his face. "John! JOHN!!! John, how did I do this??? How did I manage to marry someone so hot??????" It's stage whispered in his direction as she continues staring at the work of art sitting next to her bed.

John snorts and manages to stop laughing for a second to say, "Beats me, sis."

"John." Dave levels a glare at him. "Don't be an asshole."

Oh god he has to stop this. Dave has to STOP making any sort of face at all because each one is just more attractive than the last. This is obscene. She should be offended but she's too busy being in awe.

"You're just so pretty." Jade leans back over, reaches out a hand to tentatively brush her fingers over his lips. Dave catches them with his own and presses a kiss directly to her fingertips and stares directly into her eyes and this is too much, this is insane. John makes a retching noise behind her. Jadr doesn't even care. She whispers "You're so pretty."

Dave pulls her in and kisses her deep and she feels like she will honestly faint. It also, honestly, feels really weird and kinda gross and dry with all the gauze shoved in her mouth. She might have whimpered a little because everything is fuzzy but she still feels sore. She is also pointedly ignoring all of these facts.

John mutters an exasperated "Oh my god." Dave pulls away with an annoyed sigh to rest their foreheads together.

"Egbert, you wanna haul outta here and give me a few minutes with my wife?" Jade sighs dreamily and John gags.

"I'm gonna go find Rose."

\----

John locates Rose on her way back from the cafeteria with the coolies she had promised to buy Dave in her hand.

“Is she awake?” There’s a hint of concern in her eyes but he waves it away.

“Oh boy! She is awake and then some.”

“Am I supposed to garner what you mean from purely your tone of voice or are you going to elaborate on that weirdly cryptic statement?”

He relates the tale as they work their way back to Jade’s room. Rose’s eyes light up and she giggles. “I’m trying to decide whether we should give them a few more minutes or not.”

John gags--again. “Please its not like they could have gotten up to anything too scandalous while we were gone. Besides, this is a hospital, and she’s coming off of the effects of heavy fucking drugs.”

Rose levels him with a look that he, frankly, does not want to think about the connotations of. They come to the opened doorway and pause to listen for any manner of shenanigans that are _not_ meant to be walked in on, but only hear quiet conversation.

John lets Rose go first, tentatively peeking her head in, then follows. The sight before them is right out of some sappy dime store romance novel. Jade’s turned towards Dave, clutching his hands and staring into his eyes with the kind of rapt attention saved for romance movies. Dave seems to be regaling her with the story of their tiny and chaotic wedding.

“--and then Bro sliced the rest of the cake in half. It was kinda obnoxious but the look on Karkat’s face was fucking worth it, I swear.”

Rose clears her throat and Dave immediately colors and looks the opposite direction. Jade takes a second longer to respond, eyes blinking slowly.

When her eyes hit the target though, they immediately widen in recognition. In the back of his mind, John wonders how Dave feels about being the only one forgotten, and then thinks that was really mean. The doctors did warn them about all sorts of weird side effects; temporary, mild, and selective amnesia were all part of that.

Meanwhile, Jade's semi-yelling super excitedly. “Rose!!!!! Rose, look!!!!” She holds up her hands, still in Dave’s, like some sort of trophy. “Look!!!! This is my husband!!!!! My husband!!!!!!” Rose’s eyebrows climb upwards in amusement.

“Yes, he is. I’m well aware of this fact, I happened to be your maid of honor.”

Jade’s jaw drops. “Oh my gosh!!!!!! That is SO COOL, Rose!!!!!!!”

“Yeah, it....it was pretty cool.” John can see that the blond is trying to stifle a bit of laughter, can see the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

“Hey Dave.” He cuts in with a shit-eating grin. “Did you tell her yet about how you cried?”

Dave turns even more red, if that were possible. “Shut up, Egbert.” Jade’s eyes are blinking two different speeds and this is funnier to watch than it should be.

She turns back to him with a dazed grin on her face. “You cried?”

He sighs. “Yeah, I cried.” Instead of cooing like he expected her too, she just nods sagely. And then he realizes she zonked out of the conversation to stare at Dave more.

“You’re just so pretty. Oh man, I really lucked out.” She continues nodding to herself, as if coming to terms with some infinite truth of universe. “I really hit the jackpot, holy crap.” Dave is managing to look simultaneously uncomfortable, absolutely in love, and like he feels the exact same way about her.

Rose makes a little strangled sound in the back of her throat and John tries to disguise his laugh as a cough.

“John. “ She hisses at him as clutches at his elbow. “Please for the love of God tell me you filmed it when she woke up.”

He rolls his eyes as Jade continues rambling in the background about how pretty Dave is and how she can’t believe he married her, wow!

“I’m filming right now.” He holds his phone out in front of him so she can see. “I would never pass up an opportunity for blackmail, Rose, I’m offended you would even question me.”

He’s so glad he’s here to capture Jade planting kisses all over Dave’s ridiculously flushed face because there is no way she's going to live this one down for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually in my fics the character whos less expressive is the one who fawns over the ball of sunshine they're dating, so I flung myself off the beaten path here and switched the roles. And I think it turned out p cute!!!!!  
> I was torn between keeping them at a boyfriend/girlfriend level and having them be married, and the tiebreaker was picturing the fuckin nutso wedding they probably had >.>  
> It's a lil trite but here's the thing: i do not care anymore this was cute to write and picture i hope you enjoed reading it as much as i enjoyed trying to write it
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at [ radcoolswag](http://radcoolswag.tumblr.com)!!!!!!!


End file.
